death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Kurt Legston
He was the commanding officer of the anti-resistance extermination squad, appointed by the headquarters of the army occupying the region. He was staying in this fort in order to exterminate the resistance organizations of the Sauron region that the army couldn’t handle. The social position of Kurt’s family and his military rank were higher, but Mardock looked down on him for a certain reason. And though Kurt found this unpleasant, he had accepted it, knowing that it couldn’t be helped. Mardock was someone whom the upper brass of the army expected results from; he was the captain of an exceptional unit that had already exterminated a number of resistance organizations. On the other hand, though Kurt was the third son of the Legston family that once served as marshal of the Mirg Shield-Nation, he was a commander who had been demoted. The expedition into the Boundary Mountain Range had ended in complete failure. The fact that his older brother Chezare had died was – considering that over half of the expedition army had returned as Undead – was the only happy thing about it, but Kurt himself hadn’t been involved in the expedition. So officially, he had received no punishment. But for the reasons of having him take joint responsibility and tightening the discipline of the other men, Kurt had been sent away from his homeland and stationed at this unimportant fort. This fort was one that had been constructed before the founding of the Orbaume Kingdom, when this region was known as the Sauron Kingdom. The statesmen at the time had acknowledged that the Scylla had the right to govern themselves, but they had decided to build a barrier and this fort just in case. But as long as the Scylla race didn’t decide to start some reckless rebellion, the military value of this fort was essentially nil. The Amid Empire’s noblemen that were in charge of foreign affairs were conducting negotiations, so such a rebellion was unlikely to happen. In other words, Kurt was essentially a commanding officer for guards who had only been stationed here just in case. He had received a letter from Marshal Palpapek back at home that read, “I want you to think of this as a vacation and endure this until things blow over.” So he believed that he would one day return to his original position and continued serving day after day without feeling dispirited, but… 'Summary information ' The third son of the Legston family of earls in the Mirg shield-nation. Due to the failure of the expedition into the Boundary Mountain Range, he was demoted to being the commanding officer of a small, unimportant fort. He doesn’t have exceptional bravery like the first son, nor is he exceptional as a military official like Chezare, but steady work is his characteristic feature. He displayed his abilities on the lines of defense. As he was still young, he wasn’t left in charge of large units or forts, but it was expected that he could be entrusted with the defense of important locations once he had gained more experience. In fact, Earl Thomas Palpapek thought highly of him as well, and intended to return him to a major post once things had settled down. He was treated poorly due to the expedition’s failure. Talks of his marriage had stopped; he was demoted and made fun of by those in lower social positions. But realizing that this was what it meant to be defeated in battle, he continued working day after day without becoming a degenerate. Perhaps because of this, he didn’t feel very strong resentment towards Vandalieu. However, after learning that Pure-breed Vampires existed behind the scenes and that Earl Thomas Palpapek was deeply involved with them, Kurt and his subordinates distanced themselves from him and joined Vandalieu’s side. Though he is bewildered by Talosheim, which is inhabited not only by members of foreign races but monsters and Undead as well, he is currently working as Chezare’s aide. However, the thing that he is most bewildered by is his older brother’s behavior, who assertively tries to involve himself with Kurt more than he did while he was alive. It is as if his personality has changed. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Aristocrats